Neqleem
Statistics Common Attribution: Neqleem Categorical Attribution: Artefakt Neqleem Artefakt Neqleem Ahnungslos Evolutionary Star System: Neqlee System Star Systems of Prominence: *Neqlee System Population Data: AI: 61.2 million Automaton: 30.6 billion Overview Neqleem are a robotic society of artificial intelligences that have managed to trace their planet of origin to Neq. Their personal appearance varies greatly from one individual to another with the only common trait between them being the two Getrel 'brain'. Their current civilization began approximately 85,000 GY ago, from which they started their attempts to captures and use all resource within the solar system. The Neqleem are heavily economically minded people, everything is judged based upon a personal profit/loss equation. Internal strife is an almost unheard of occurrence with the belief that a true Neqleem is priceless and the destruction of one cannot be justified. Instead the Neqleem practice a variety of challenges and duels to prove worthiness with personal wealth usually playing a large part in who would become the victor. On the other hand, the Neqleem are almost eager to pursue military action against other species that would attempt to resist. The Tes'sians being the best example, when a Neqleem constructor fleet entered orbit and began 'negotiations' (the demands were similar to an eviction notice). After two weeks the fleet began terraforming, with any resistant met by having a large mountain range moved onto it. Due to growing requirements for energy as a robotic species the Neqleem have constructed a dyson bubble using a large number of asteroids as bases for the colletion devices. There are a few completely Neqmade satellites that orbit the sun, but those are usually self-sufficient resorts and not for the public's benefit. A form of slavery is practiced, thought the Neqleem will be quick to clarify that the subspecies is not intelligent nor technologically advanced enough to possess self-awareness. Regardless, the Neqleem understand through some interaction with other species that have passed their system that their domination is not well accepted and have taken steps to either make the servants either less 'mindless' or simply out of sight all together. Evolutionary Analysis It is unknown exactly how the Neqleem came into being, the only known fact is that they have existed in their current form for 85,000GY. The Neqleem are only species that is native to Neq, and one of two species that live in the Neqleem system. Their constant drive for expansion has given them total dominion over the moon that they evolved on. They quickly discovered space travel and began colonizing as many places as possible, ranging from small astroids to covering planets. Biological Analysis The Neqleem lack any biological components, generally look at viruses as being their closest natural ancestors. Their physical forms are malleable with the only vital part of their body being a sphere approximately two Nanopar in diameter and two Getrel in mass. The Neqleem have had a few occurrences of meeting other species, with the largest impact being that most of the Neqleem's servants are now bipedal to help make any trade partners feel more at ease in their presence. Ecological Analysis Sociological Analysis Category:Neqlee System Category:Sentient species